Forbidden Fruit
by A.G. Hart
Summary: Warrick meets the new girl in town. Will she be too much temptation for his new marriage? Warrickcentric. Please R&R! Chapter 9 is up and the end. Sorry it took so long. Changing rating to M because of adult material.
1. Forbidden Fruit

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters.

Chapter 1

Warrick Brown walked in to the main room of the bar. It was empty except for a few employees cleaning the tables at the edge of the dance floor, getting ready for the crowd that would be there later that evening. A woman, of whom he could only see the back of her head, was sitting at piano on stage, singing. He wondered who she was; he knew the woman who usually played piano here and this woman was not her.

This woman had an enchanting voice, one that caused Warrick to walk to the edge of the stage and listen to her. He stared at her back, watching her chestnut ponytail bobbing in time to the music. When she had finished her song, he said, "Beautiful voice!"

"Thank you," she replied, turning around to look at her newfound fan. After looking at him a minute she added, "Beautiful eyes."

Warrick was taken aback by her compliment, but even more so by her visage. From her voice and piano playing, he was expecting someone in her early thirties. Instead, he found a girl, barely in her twenties. He raised an eyebrow.

"I always like to compliment those who compliment me," she answered his silent question, sliding off the piano bench and onto the stage edge. "It's kinda my own way of not getting a big head."

He smiled. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Just got here today," she replied. "You must be a regular?"

He shook his head. "Not exactly. The owner is a friend."

In fact, the owner, Joe Rand, was a good friend. He and Warrick had become friends a number of years ago when they both had the same bookie. And then they had the same Gamblers Anonymous group. Warrick was the one who finally convinced Joe his dream of a bar was a good one. And it had been, Joe's bar was no dive, it catered to upscale twenty- to forty-somethings that wanted a place to get a drink without all the techno. Not to mention, Joe let Warrick play there every now and again.

"Hmmm," she responded, eying him in fake scrutiny. "Joe didn't tell me he had any friends."

He shot back, "Joe didn't tell me he was hiring new entertainment."

She laughed a little. "Hired implies that I am getting paid."

It was his turn to laugh. "Such a talented musician and he's not paying you?"

She blushed a little and then mumbled, "Sucks to be family sometimes."

Warrick raised an eyebrow. "Family, as in cousin?"

"Family, as in sister." She stuck out her hand and introduced herself. "Sarah Theresa Annette Rand, but all my friends call me Star."

Warrick shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Star, I'm Warrick Brown."

"Warrick Brown," she repeated. "I think I remember hearing some about you. You're a cop?"

He shook his head. "I work for the crime lab, I'm a scientist."

"That's right," she replied. "Now I remember. You convinced him to open this place, too."

"Yup," he responded. "But you know, he's never mentioned you."

She let out another chuckle. "He probably doesn't say a lot about me because he was leaving for UNLV as I was entering preschool."

While they were talking, they didn't notice the man in his thirties who approached them. He was about the same height as Warrick, but more stout, with blonde hair and brown eyes. "Yeah, and look at you, who'd want to claim you," Joe added to their conversation, letting out a laugh.

Star rolled her eyes at her brother's comment. "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, you should come hear me play tonight."

"I'd love to, but I can't," Warrick responded. "I work graveyard."

She faked a pout. "Awww, well, maybe you can come by and hear me practice sometime. I can always use encouragement."

"Yeah, and we'll invite your _wife_ too," Joe responded.

She smiled awkwardly at the mention of Warrick's wife. She hadn't noticed his ring, which now was very apparent to her. She then looked down at her wrist, as if looking for the time; only she wasn't wearing a watch. "Looks like it's getting late. I better go find something to wear for my big debut." She hopped off the stage and left.

"She has an amazing voice," Warrick told Joe after Star left.

Joe started to nod, but then turned it into a headshake. He could see something in the way Warrick looked at her. "Yeah, and she's 23 and you're married."

Warrick playfully punched Joe in the arm. "I wasn't even thinking it."

"Good," Joe replied. "Because she's 23, you're married, and, oh yeah, she's my SISTER."

A while later, Warrick felt some remorse as he walked out of the club. He had lied to his friend. He _had_ been thinking about Star. It wasn't necessarily her looks; she was cute, but not especially beautiful. There was just something about her voice, the way she played the piano, which was causing her to be stuck inside his brain.

He shook his head, trying to get her out of it. He had a beautiful wife, Tina, whom he loved. Things had been a little less than ideal since they'd gotten married, but then again, they hadn't been married that long. For that matter, they hadn't known each other that long either. He knew that Star was just a bump in the road of his marriage.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A couple days later, Warrick was in a CD store looking for some music. He was browsing through a row when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Star standing behind him.

"Hey Warrick," she greeted him.

"Hey, Star, what's up?" he responded, noting that she looked even younger today in her loose-fit jeans, hooded maroon sweatshirt, Vans and hair still in a ponytail. If he didn't know her age, he would've sworn she was 16.

She could tell what he was thinking. She got a lot of flak about looking young and recognized the look on his face. "I know, I know, I look like a kid," she replied then held up some CDs. "Just getting some new music, some new ideas. What're you up to?"

"About the same," he told her, smiling.

This was only the second time she'd seen him smile, but she already knew she loved it and the way his eyes lit up. She tried to get the thought out of her head, though. _He's married, _she reminded herself, however she still couldn't help but smile, too. "Oh? Do you write?"

"I play around a little," he replied.

"We should write something together sometime," she offered.

He actually liked the idea, but his smile faded a little. He hesitated with his answer

"Or maybe not," she added. "Sorry, I'm not trying to be forward. I'm just new to town…looking to make friends. And Joe speaks highly of you."

"It's ok," he tried to assure her. "It's just, I haven't been married very long. I don't know if my wife would appreciate me hanging out with you. Plus, Joe said he'd kick my ass."

Star let out a little chuckle. "Well, Joe's my problem, but your wife is welcome to come too. We could be a trio." She grinned. Then after she realized how bad that sounded, she covered her eyes with her hand and her cheeks turned bright red. "Oh my god, I can't believe I just said that. I didn't mean…"

Warrick laughed. "It's alright. I know what you meant. But, it would be a bad idea. My wife can't carry a tune."

She was glad he hadn't taken it the wrong way. "Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me, at least until winter break is over."

"Oh, you going back east for school?" he inquired, unconsciously pointing at her shirt which had "Carnegie Melon"printed on it.

She shook her head. "Nope. I'm done with them. I actually start teaching music at Las Vegas Academy when school starts back. It's why I'm here."

"Wow, that's amazing," he responded. He'd never figured her for a teacher.

"Thanks," she replied and then hesitated. "Um, you…you wouldn't want to…" She let out a sigh. She wanted to ask him to lunch, but was afraid he'd get the wrong idea. She just wanted someone besides her brother to talk to. Plus, she respected the fact he was married and it probably wouldn't look good for the two of them to have lunch together.

She looked at her wrist, still no watch. "Well, look at the time. I need to get going. I got to get something to eat before practice." She started to walk away, not waiting on a reply.

This caused Warrick to look at his watch. He didn't have to be anywhere for a few hours. And after hearing her play and seeing her CD selections, he was interested in talking music with her; something he hadn't been able to do with anyone in a while. And he knew she was about to ask him to lunch, but still, he was apprehensive.

Star had only gotten a few steps away when Warrick surprised himself and asked, "Where are you going?" The words had escaped his lips before he had time to stop himself.

She turned around, trying to suppress the smile that had crept across her lips. "I was just going to wander down the street and see what looked good."

"Well…" he started, but then stopped. He couldn't convince himself to say the words. Instead he continued with, "Have a good lunch."

Her smile faded. She had hoped he'd suggest lunch, but such was not her luck. "Ok, have a good day," she responded and turned back around.

She paid for her CDs and left. She was disappointed her run in hadn't gone well. She'd been thinking about Warrick since their first encounter the other day. She'd given Joe the third degree about Warrick, but he was hesitant with his answers. She kept trying to reassure Joe she was just interested in him as a friend. However, when she found a tape of Warrick's playing and singing in her brother's music collection, she knew her heart was lost.

She had thought the chance meeting was a sign; maybe there was something between them. So, she chastised herself for not being bolder. She knew she should've asked him to lunch. But, she also felt she made the right decision. She needed to remember he was married and, as much as she hated it, she needed to respect that fact. Her heart would just have to break.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A couple hours after her run in with Warrick, Star was once again in the club. She was sitting at the piano practicing some new music for that night. She was totally engrossed in her playing and didn't notice Warrick walk in. He pulled up a chair to the edge of the stage, sitting behind her back so as not to disturb her.

She sang some songs he recognized from the radio and some originals. But it was one song in particular that caught his attention.

The piano was kind of jazzy as she sang, "In the garden wandering around, when out of nowhere I suddenly found, the most beautiful tree, but it wasn't for me. Forbidden fruit, delicious and sweet but poisonous to eat. Ripe off the vine, but definitely not mine. You're forbidden fruit." She stopped playing and then repeated the music with a few different notes. After a few more variations, she gave up.

She stood and stretched for a moment. She'd been sitting longer than she realized. She turned and squinted, trying to see the clock on the far wall.

"It's 5:45," Warrick said, startling her.

She turned around. "What—How…how long have you been here?"

"About five or six songs," Warrick replied.

She smiled. "Why are you here?"

"I was supposed to meet Tina—my wife—for dinner at a restaurant down the block, but she got called to an emergency. Since I was so close, I decided to stop in," he told her.

She faked a pout. "Awww, and here I thought it was that I was irresistible. But I was just a convenience."

Warrick let out a laugh. "You're really good. Do you play by ear?"

She nodded. "I had to be good at something and it's piano." She hopped off the stage and walked towards him.

"I bet you're good at a lot of things," he replied.

"Nope, piano's it," she smiled again, only a few feet from him.

"What about teaching?" he questioned. "You _are_ a teacher, aren't you?

She cocked her head to the side in thought. "Ok," she conceded. "Piano and teaching. But only those two."

Warrick laughed again. He could tell she obviously didn't take herself too seriously.

Suddenly remembering what time Warrick had just mentioned, she added, "Shoot. I need to get going. I have things to do before taking the stage." She motioned towards the piano in a grand sweeping fashion, trying to be humorous.

"Does one of those things happen to be eating?" Warrick asked, caught up in her good-natured personality.

"Why, I believe so," she replied, not getting her hopes up.

"Well, as you already know, my dinner plans cancelled on me. You got any?"

"I do now!" she excitedly replied.

Soon after they were seated at a diner a few blocks from the club. The waitress had just taken their orders and both were stumped at how to start the conversation.

"So, um, did you end up buying any CDs this afternoon?" Star asked, trying to end the silence.

"No, I didn't find anything," Warrick responded. "How're the CDs you bought?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't listened to them yet. I was busy writing."

"The last song you were playing?" he questioned.

She nodded, her cheeks turning a little red. She was embarrassed that he had heard the song, especially because she wasn't finished—and oh yeah, it was about him. "Have you written anything lately?" she tried to change the focus back to him.

"I've been so busy," he responded. "Work has been crazy. I've got a wife now. I haven't found time!"

"Awww," she replied. "I really like your music. I was hoping to be the first to hear—" She stopped herself realizing what she had just said.

"You've heard my stuff?" Warrick was surprised.

Her cheeks once again became flush. She was going to have to admit her slight investigation into his past. "My brother has some of your music in his collection. I…stumbled upon it."

He let out a small laugh. He could tell she'd been looking for it by the way she said it. "So you like it?"

"Oh yeah," she nodded her head enthusiastically. "You're voice is…" she wasn't sure how to put it into words. "Beautiful…soulful…_sexy_."

He noticed the spark in her eyes as she said 'sexy'. And he was kind of flattered. It had been a while since someone so young took interest in him. "Thanks," he finally replied.

"I think we should do a duet," she was slightly emboldened by his not making a big deal of her choice in words.

He raised an eyebrow. It was an interesting idea, but he really was short on time these days. "Maybe in the future when things settle down," he answered.

She was happy it wasn't a flat out no. She just nodded. "So tell me about being a CSI."

That night when Star took the stage she sang every love song with great emotion. She had a crush and she knew it. Hell, she knew that _he_ knew it. It was too bad that's all it could ever be. She didn't want to be just another mistress.

After their dinner, she knew that Warrick was truly one of the few nice guys left on Earth. She was a little disappointed she hadn't met him earlier, but knew that earlier wouldn't have been right for her. She just had to assume there was a bigger plan out there for her—she just didn't know what it was yet.

Warrick walked away from their dinner kind of excited over having a new friend. Star was funny in a self-deprecating sort of way and she really knew her music. After their talk, Warrick realized how much he missed making music. He really did hope he'd get to write some tunes with Star.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Warrick and Nick were on their way to a crime scene. Somewhere on the outskirts of Vegas, a couple had met an untimely end and Warrick and Nick had to find out how. It was a rare rainy night in Vegas, so Warrick was concentrating on his driving when his cell phone rang.

"Can you answer that?" Warrick requested.

Nick picked up the cell phone. "Warrick's phone," he answered it.

"Why hello Warrick's phone," the woman's voice replied. "Is Warrick available?"

"I don't know. Let me check. May I tell him who's calling?" Nick said in his best secretarial voice. Warrick rolled his eyes.

"Sure. Tell him it's Star, but if he's busy it's not a big deal," she responded, trying to stifle a laugh at Nick's cheesy voice.

Nick covered the mic with his hand and looked at Warrick. "It's Star," he informed Warrick with a smile. "But she says if you're busy it's not a big deal."

Warrick tried to suppress the smile creeping across his lips then furrowed his brow. He could tell Nick was suspicious. He wanted Nick to hear their conversation to know that it was on the up and up. "Tell her as long as it's ok if she's on speaker phone, I can talk to her."

Star, who'd heard Warrick's statement, answered before Nick could say anything. "That's cool."

Nick hit the buttons to put the phone on speaker.

"What's up, Star?" Warrick asked.

"Sorry to bother you," she started. "I've just got this song stuck in my head and I can't get it quite right."

"Play me what you've got," Warrick told her. He was used to this routine by now. For the last month or so, they had been working on some songs together, throwing ideas off of one another. This wasn't the first time Star had called to play him a tune and ask for some help.

Warrick had dismissed the idea of writing with Star at the beginning, but fate had different plans. The two of them ran into each other several times during the week that followed their lunch. The first time was at a Las Vegas police station. Star was there to file a report because her bicycle was stolen. Warrick was there to sit in on a perp interview. They ran into each other in the hall and said a brief hello.

The second time they ran into each other was less than 24 hours later. Warrick drove across town to pick up some food from Tina's favorite Chinese restaurant. Star, on the recommendation of her brother, had ordered take-out from the same place. This time their exchange was cut short by a call from Tina. She wanted to make sure Warrick had gotten the order correct.

A couple of days later, they ran into each other a third time—and this time Warrick took it as a sign maybe he shouldn't be blowing her off. This time, Warrick and Tina were at a club. It was a rare night where they both didn't have to work. Warrick had gone up to the bar to get the pair some drinks when he felt the tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the smiling Star.

At first he almost didn't recognize her. Up until that moment, he had only ever seen her in jeans and a t-shirt, with a clean face and hair in a ponytail. But that night, she had her hair in two buns towards the back of her head with hair sticking out all around them like flowers. She had on black eye liner and lipstick with glitter eye shadow. In place of her jeans, she was wearing skin-tight leather pants; her Vans replaced with stilettos. Her usually loose t-shirt had shrunk into a deep red baby tee that accentuated her curves. She definitely wasn't 16, but she _was_ only 23.

"Are you following me?" she playfully inquired.

He laughed. "Not that I'm aware of."

His expression told her volumes in critique of her current attire. "I like to experiment with my appearance. Tonight, I'm semi-Goth." She explained, and then let out a laugh. "You hate it?"

"No, it's just very…different," he answered truthfully. "You look…good."

She blushed; he seemed to have that power over her. "You know, you could just set a time to meet with me. That way, maybe we'd quit running into each other," she added, still smiling.

And Warrick agreed. A couple of days later Warrick found some free time and they started writing music together.

"First, is your secretary trustworthy?" she playfully asked, bringing Warrick back to the present. "I don't want him stealing my stuff!"

Nick laughed. "Ma'am, all I can play is a CD."

Star smiled, knowing they couldn't see it. "Well, you've at least got to tell me your name so I know who to come after…"

At her statement Warrick realized he hadn't introduced Nick. "This is Nick Stokes," Warrick informed her. "He's another CSI."

"Hi Star," Nick said.

"Hi Nick," Star replied. Then, as it dawned on her she added, "You're on your way to a scene aren't you? Is it really that late?"

"Yeah, Star, it is. It's almost one," Warrick responded.

"Damn. No sleep for me tonight. Well, anyway, here goes." Star played the piano while she sung a few lines. After about two minutes she stopped.

"It's that end part I don't like and I don't know what to do for the bridge," she told Warrick.

Warrick thought for a moment and them hummed some music that matched what Star had played. "What about that?" he asked.

She mimicked on the keyboard what Warrick had hummed. "Like that?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Warrick answered.

Nick was amazed at Star's ability to turn something Warrick hummed into an actual song. "That was really good."

"Thanks," Star had already forgotten Nick was there. She wondered how she made it through the day sometimes.

"Are you single?" Nick questioned, only half-serious.

Warrick shot him a dirty look. Nick just grinned. Star could only imagine the non-verbal exchange that was going on. She knew Warrick had feelings for her; she just didn't know if they were brotherly feelings or romantic ones.

"Unfortunately," she replied.

Nick laughed again at her sarcasm. "Well, maybe I can change that. Can I call you sometime?"

If the look Warrick shot him before was dirty, this one was pure evil. Nick didn't notice.

Star was stunned. She hadn't expected this. "Sure!" she answered and rattled off her phone number.

"Well, I should try and get some sleep," she told the two men. "I do have class tomorrow. Goodnight!" And she hung up before either of them could say anything else.

"Class?" Nick questioned, slightly worried. "She's still in school?"

Warrick rolled his eyes and almost told him yes. "She's a teacher."

Nick could sense the discomfort in Warrick's voice. "Look, if you don't want me going out with her…"

Warrick thought for a moment, but he couldn't find any good reason Nick shouldn't ask her out. His only reasons revolved around his feelings, but he wasn't about to admit them. Plus, he was married and had no right to them. "It's cool. She's a friend's sister, so you'd better be a gentleman."

"I would never be anything but," Nick responded, his smile returning. He was looking forward to calling her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Warrick sat in the lab, trying to read the report in front of him. He had come in early to get some overtime, not that he really needed it. But Tina was pulling a double and tonight was the night Nick was going out with Star. He needed something to distract him. However, the report in front of him just wasn't doing it.

He was too frustrated to focus. He didn't understand his own feelings. He loved Tina, if he didn't he wouldn't have married her. Yet, Star had been on his mind a lot recently. And when Nick asked for her number, it made him acutely aware his feelings were more than friendly. Warrick let out a sigh and tried to concentrate on his report once again.

Elsewhere in Vegas, Nick was knocking on Star's door. He, up until this point, had not seen her. He'd only talked to her on the phone. He was a little nervous, standing on her porch. In fact, he was so nervous he had left his wallet back at the lab when he got off shift much earlier in the day and by the time he'd noticed it was gone, he was running too late to go back and get it before picking her up. He only hoped he didn't look like too much of a dork having to go back and get it.

Inside the apartment, Star had heard the knock. She too had been nervous. She'd never been on such a formal first date. They were going to a dinner theater so she had to dress up. But she knew she had gotten herself into this, and so had to go through with it. However, when she looked out the window and saw Nick, her nervousness subsided some. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was in his charcoal suit.

Nick was equally as pleased when Star opened the door. She was wearing a knee-length royal blue cocktail dress with spaghetti straps that brought out her eyes. Over her shoulders she had a black knit shawl, upon which her kink curled hair fell. She didn't look as young as Warrick made her out to look.

"You must be Nick," Star greeted him, stepping onto the porch.

"It's nice to meet you, Star," he returned her greeting.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment. Star was fidgeting with her purse. Finally, she said, "Look, I'm really nervous. I haven't been on a date in a while."

Nick let out a laugh. "Well, don't be nervous. I'm a nice guy, I promise."

She smiled weakly. "Yeah, I think Warrick would have warned me if you weren't."

Nick offered his arm to her. "Shall we go?"

She took his arm and nodded.

"Oh, and I need to stop by the lab to get something. I hope you don't mind," Nick told her as they walked to the car.

"Not at all. It'll be neat to see," she replied.

As they pulled into the parking lot of the Crime Lab, Star asked if she could come in.

"Sure," Nick responded. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to give you much of a tour though. We're running a little late for dinner."

She looked down at her wrist, which Nick noted bore no watch, and then looked back up. "True. But at least this way I can say I've been _in_ the lab." She smiled a devilish grin.

Once inside, Nick asked the woman at the front desk a question and then came back over to where Star was standing. "Sorry, not gonna be able to do the tour tonight. Ecklie, the head honcho, is around and wouldn't be happy with me. If you want to wait here, I'll be back in a minute."

Star pretended to pout. "I suppose it's alright. It'll give me something to look forward to."

Nick wandered off towards the locker room, while Star took a seat in one of the chairs. She felt awkward sitting there; she felt over dressed. She watched people as they walked by and in and out of rooms down the hall.

She heard some footsteps coming from the direction behind her, but was too engrossed watching the motions of two people carrying on a conversation down the hall in front of her. The footsteps started to walk past, but then stopped.

"Star?" Warrick's puzzled voice asked.

She looked up. "Warrick!"

"What…what are you doing here?" he sputtered, a little put off by seeing her, especially when he was trying to get her off of his mind.

She smiled as she stood. "Nick forgot something. How're you?"

"Doing alright," he tried to play it cool, but was a little undermined by the way she looked that night. He'd never seen her look lovelier. Then, trying to make a joke he added, "Nick treating you alright?"

"Well, considering it's only been half an hour, I'd say it's going pretty well," she replied.

And, as if he had heard her, Nick walked up at that moment. "Hey Warrick." Nick gave him a sly smile. "You're here early."

"Just trying to catch up on some work," he replied, holding up some files. "Which I'd better get back to."

Nick looked at his watch. "Yeah, we're running late. Have a good night." He started to lead Star out.

Star turned around and waved a good bye at Warrick. He gave a weak wave back. This was not how he wanted his night to go. He'd come in to get away from her, and there she was—with Nick. He knew this was going to be a long night.

Back on the road and on their way to dinner, Nick had a question he'd been dying to ask. "So, why haven't you been on a date in a while?"

Star let out a sigh. She knew she shouldn't have mentioned that fact. "Well, and please don't hold this against me, but I'm divorced."

"Divorced?" Nick was a little shocked. She _was_ only 23.

"Technically, my marriage was annulled," she clarified. "There's just no term for that that I'm comfortable with. It wasn't very pleasant, so I've just been not dating for a while."

Nick was quiet for a moment. Since he'd gotten this far, he decided to just go a head and ask his next question. "How come you got an annulment, if I may ask?"

Star gave a wry smile. "How to put this nicely?" she asked herself, tapping her chin. "He couldn't keep it in his pants." She laughed. "He was cheating on me since the day we started dating."

"Aaahhhhh," Nick replied. Then, after thinking for a moment he added, "It's my pleasure to be your first venture back into the dating pool." He smiled his most charming smile.

She returned his winning smile with one of her own. "Thank you." _This isn't going to be so bad after all_, she thought. "So what play are we going to see again?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The date went really well. Dinner was excellent. The play was entertaining. And the conversation between the two was free flowing.

At the end of the night, Nick walked Star to her door.

"I had a very nice evening," Star told him.

He smiled. "Me too." Then he leaned in and kissed her.

She smiled as she pulled away. The kiss was delicious, but there was no spark. Star, however, didn't want to miss out on something good—Nick was, after all, handsome, intelligent and kind—because of a crazy fantasy. "We should do this again sometime."

His smile widened a little. He was hoping she'd say that. "Definitely," he responded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A couple of days later, Star was sitting, listening to a new song Warrick was playing. She loved his velvety voice. And it was easy to tell he put his heart into his playing.

Warrick had been looking forward to this session. Ever since Nick had been out with her, Star hadn't left Warrick's mind and he hadn't been able to stop pondering his feelings for her. He knew it would be better if he avoided her, especially since he was married, but there was just something about her that he couldn't—didn't want to—resist.

"Wow," she said as he finished. "That was amazing."

He smiled. This was why he couldn't bring himself to stop coming. Tina never had anytime to listen to him play, but Star always seemed excited and more than willing to listen. Plus, she was a good musician herself and a compliment from her really meant something. "Thanks. Anything you would change?"

Star stood and motioned for Warrick to move off the bench. He obliged and she sat down. He sat down in a chair behind her and pulled it close to the piano bench. She started to play the tune Warrick had just finished with some slight variations.

"But then, our styles are different," she told him as she finished, explaining her variation.

"It was good," Warrick responded.

She dismissed him with a wave of her hand as she turned to face him. "Eh, I liked your version bet…ter," she replied, finding herself nose to nose with him.

They sat for a moment, their faces inches apart. Star loved looking into his beautiful eyes and she could have sat there forever. He moved in closer, lessening the distance between their lips. Star leaned in and Warrick followed. Their lips met in an electricity-filled kiss. Warrick put his hand on her knee. Star put her hand on his and that's when she felt the cool metal of his wedding band.

"Woah," she said, as she quickly pulled away and stood up.

"Yeah," Warrick exhaled as he stood up as well and took a step away from Star. "Sorry."

Star moved one hand to her forehead. "It's…it's alright. My fault." There was an awkward moment of silence and then she added, "Maybe you should go."

Warrick took a step towards her. He didn't want to go. "Seriously, I'm sorry."

She moved around him and started to walk towards the door. "I…I know. But obviously we have…I have…we have feelings for each other. And you're married. And I've just been fooling myself thinking we could just be friends."

"Star," Warrick replied, trying to be rational. "We just got caught up."

"Noooo," she responded. "We crossed a line I swore I never would."

"Star," Warrick said again, trying to calm her.

"Stop," Star held up her hand, cutting Warrick off. "I can't go there. I was married and he cheated on me for the entire relationship."

"I…I didn't know," Warrick offered.

"I know," Star assured him. "But when I found out, I promised I'd never," her voice started to waiver, "Ever be the other woman because I know how much it hurts."

"Wow," Warrick was shocked, his stomach started to turn. He'd hurt two people with one kiss: Tina, if she found out, and Star. "I'm very sorry. And you're right, I should go."

Warrick walked to the door. He noticed the tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes and felt a pang in his heart. He had been foolish.

"Good-bye, Warrick," Star said, as she opened the door.

"It's been a pleasure," he responded and left.

Star closed the door behind him. She then trudged over to the couch and threw herself down on it. She started to sob, hoping Warrick had gotten far enough away that he couldn't hear her. She couldn't believe what a fool she'd been—or how amazing the kiss that could never be repeated was.

Warrick stopped right outside the door. He turned around and was about to knock on the door when he heard her crying. He didn't want it to end this way. Star was talented, amazing, and deserved better. But he knew it was best to just leave her alone. He put his hands in his pockets and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Star walked up to Nick's door. It was their second date and she offered to drive this time. Plus, she thought it was only fair that she got to see his place since he'd seen hers.

They'd decided to do this one a little more casual. They were going to dinner and a movie. Star only hoped she could remain focused on Nick, though. The kiss with Warrick was all she'd been thinking about for the last few days. But she knew she had to get past it and so kept the date with Nick.

After she knocked, Nick opened the door. "Hey Star," Nick greeted her, smiling as he noted she looked quite sexy in her knee length emerald skirt.

"Hi, Nick," she replied. "You ready?"

"Yup," he stated, walking out the door and locking it behind him. A smile crossed his lips as she got closer to her black car. "That is _not_ your car," he said in amazement.

She nodded. "You like it?"

"It's a '67 Fastback Mustang. Of course I like it!" Nick responded as he got closer.

"I thought you would. That's why I wanted to drive," she flashed an evil grin.

"Where did you get it?" he asked, walking around the car. "It's in mint condition."

Her grin grew wider. "It's the only think I left my marriage with that I didn't bring into it."

He playfully crinkled his face and replied, "Ouch! I guess I shouldn't piss you off."

She let out a small giggle. "Nope. Hop in."

They decided on going to the movie first. Neither liked a full theater, and the matinees were generally the least populated. Plus, the trendy new restaurant Star wanted to try didn't open until seven.

As they drove by the theater, Star noticed that it was dark. She slowly pulled along side the front doors and Nick noticed the sign.

"It says they're closed," Nick told her.

"Damn," she replied. "Did it say why?"

"No, it didn't. Can't we just go to another theater?" Nick asked.

"No," she was disappointed. "The movie is a limited release and was only playing at this theater."

"Oh," he responded and then paused, thinking. "We could go straight to dinner, go to a club, or maybe we could rent a movie and get some take-out?"

Star looked down at her invisible watch and then back up at him. "Sure, why don't we rent something. I'm not really feeling the club vibe tonight."

"So, where do you want to get take-out from?" Nick questioned.

A little while later, the duo had finished eating their take-out and was sitting on the couch, a respectable distance from each other. They'd chosen a scary movie that neither had seen.

During the movie, they two drifted closer together. The movie wasn't very scary and both had been mocking the movie for most of the viewing. Star really liked Nick's sense of humor; with every witty comment, thoughts of Warrick faded further into darkness. Nick really liked Star's laugh; with her every giggle, Nick felt more alive.

Both grew quiet as the movie wore on and became more intense. One scene was particularly severe and made Star jump. She must've been more startled than she thought because when she landed she knocked Nick in the head.

She turned to him as he placed his hand on the spot she hit. "I'm sooo sorry!" she quickly apologized.

"It's alright," he replied, lightly rubbing the spot.

She covered her face as her cheeks turned bright red. "I can't believe I did that!"

Nick smiled as he pulled her hands from her face. "It's ok, really." He laughed when he saw how red her cheeks had become.

"It's our second date and I've already given you a concussion!"

He laughed again and then looked her straight in the eyes. "Seriously, I'm fine."

She looked back into his eyes and took a deep breath. Sitting so close to him, she got a good hint of his cologne and in that moment, it reminded her of the cologne Warrick was wearing when he kissed her. Her inhibitions left her and she kissed Nick.

Nick was taken aback by the kiss. He really didn't think Star liked him in that way. But the kiss was passionate and he wasn't about to stop it. He leaned in closer and put his hand on her bare knee.

When Nick's hand touched her knee, it reminded her even more of the forbidden kiss. In reliving the moment, she placed her hand on Nick's. This time, however, no wedding band was found. So she did what she would have done; she slid her other hand around his neck and pulled him as close as she could get him. Their kiss heated up.

In his college days, Nick wouldn't have thought twice about a situation like this, but currently he was having his doubts. It seemed his confidence was something he'd left behind in the plastic coffin. He didn't want the kiss to stop, though. It was the first time since he was rescued that anyone had kissed him like this. And her skin felt so soft and warm underneath his hand.

Star's desire got the best of her and she gave a light tug on Nick's hand—her way of giving him permission. And he gladly accepted it. He slid his hand up her thigh as he leaned into her, causing her to lie back. He was giving into his desire as well.

Star knew what was going to happen next, although she wasn't sure how she felt about it. And, at the moment, it wasn't her head she was thinking with. His lips were full and sweet as he kissed down her neck. His hands were light and smooth as they caressed her skin. No one had kissed or touched her like this for years—and it felt good. She reached down and started to unbuckle his belt.

Her actions had once again caught him by surprise. He knew things were getting hot, but didn't think they'd go any further than this. When she reached for his belt, he paused for a moment and gave her a questioning look.

She smiled, biting her lower lip, and nodded. She knew the nod was a lie; she wasn't sure. But she reached up, grabbed him by the neck, and pulled his lips back to hers. She needed this right now and that's all she really cared about at the moment.

Nick was still hesitant, yet he couldn't stop himself. Being with her, feeling her youth, made him feel like the old Nick again—the Nick that had no fear, no inhibitions, who dated a different girl every month. He started to unbutton her blouse and he let their craving over come him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Star sat, staring at her drink. She wasn't sure how many she'd had. She only knew she'd had too many. Still, she picked up the glass and placed it to her lips. She was trying to drown her guilt. Before another drop passed her lips, however, she put the glass down. This just wasn't working and the glass was already empty.

Star laid some money on the counter to cover her tab and a generous tip for the bartender. Then she got up and made her way through the crowd. She got bumped and jostled as she tried to reach the exit. When she finally made it outside, she took a minute to steady herself.

As she let out her breath, she knew she was a little tipsy. She decided to walk around the block for a couple minutes, hoping the night air might sober her up. And if not, she might stop at a café and get a cup of coffee.

She started to walk down the sidewalk, noticing the crowd growing thinner the farther she got from the club. She wasn't worried though; the sidewalk was still adequately lit. Plus, this was Las Vegas and people were never too far away.

The night air started to clear her head a little, so she continued to walk. As she passed an alley, she heard some feet scuffle and what sounded like a muffled cry. She wasn't sure exactly what it was but she decided to check it out. She was afraid, but at the same time emboldened by the liquid courage in her veins. She pulled out her phone, ready to dial for help if needed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Warrick rushed in to the ER. His worry was written across his face. He was still in shock from the call; Tina had been shot. And that was all he knew.

He charged to the information desk and demanded to know something. But, no one would tell him anything. Finally, Brass found him.

"Warrick," Brass greeted him. "How are you holding up?"

Warrick brushed a hand through his hair. "No one will tell me anything!"

"Last time the doctor talked to me, they were going into surgery…probably still there," Brass offered.

Warrick seemed a little satisfied knowing they were at least taking care of Tina. "How…what happened?"

Brass motioned towards some chairs and the two men went and sat. "It appears to be a mugging gone bad. Tina put up a fight and the mugger shot her."

Warrick shook his head. "Tina, Tina, Tina." He took a few deep breaths, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him. "Did they get the guy?"

Brass nodded. "The suspect was still on the scene when PD arrived. Apparently she knocked her self out."

"She?" Warrick questioned.

Brass pulled out his notebook and flipped through a few pages. "Yes. Sarah Theresa Rand."

Warrick stared at him blankly. "Star?"

Brass picked up on the way he said the name. "You know her?"

Warrick looked like he was about to say something, but paused. Then he answered, "Yes. She's a…a friend." He shook his head again. "I can't believe she'd do this. What does she say happened?"

Brass scratched his head. "That's the thing. She's in a coma after suffering severe head trauma."

Warrick's brow furrowed. The two women he cared about most and both were in the hospital. And one might be the cause for the other's bad fortune. "Then how is she a suspect?" he questioned.

Brass could tell Warrick was getting a little worked up over this, but decided to give him the evidence. "Well, there was GSR and blood on her hands and clothing. And the gun was nearby. They took it back to the lab to print it. She's a suspect till the evidence says otherwise."

Warrick nodded. He knew the procedure. "I can't believe this," he spoke as he exhaled.

"So, what can you tell me about…Star?" Brass asked.

Warrick wiped his hands down his face. "She's, um, she teaches at Las Vegas Academy. Her brother is Joe Rand…"

"The one that owns A Side Note?" Brass broke in.

Warrick nodded.

"I know him," Brass told Warrick. "I should probably give him a call."

"Yeah," Warrick agreed. "Can I…can I see her while Tina's in surgery?"

"She's a suspect, Warrick. In your wife's shooting."

He turned to look at Brass, frustration in his eyes. "She's also a friend and I'm not the CSI assigned to this case for obvious other reasons."

Brass gave him a hard look. "I'm not your supervisor," he finally answered Warrick's question. "I'm going to go call Joe." He stood up and walked away, pulling out his cell phone as he did so.

Warrick stayed seated for a couple more minutes, trying to calm himself. He really didn't know how he felt about going in to see Star. He just couldn't wrap his head around Star even possibly shooting anyone. But then, he really hadn't known her all that long.

He stood up. She was a friend. She was the sister of his good friend. It was totally appropriate for him to go in and check on her. He started walking towards the room where Brass had mentioned she was.

When he got to the room, he was hesitant about crossing the threshold. From the doorway he could see her lying in the hospital bed. The only music behind her now was the sound of her heart monitor beeping. He shook his head, trying not to cry. He felt this was somehow his fault.

He walked over to her bedside and took her hand. "What happened, Star?" he asked, knowing she couldn't hear him.

He lightly touched her face. It brought back the memory of their kiss. And his heart filled with guilt. Here he was, wondering about her, when his wife lay on an operating table somewhere else in the hospital. He cursed himself and his feelings.

Warrick jumped when he heard a noise behind him. He quickly let go of her hand and took a step back as he turned to look for the source. It was Nick.

"Hey," Nick greeted Warrick. "Heard anything about Tina?"

Warrick shook his head. "She's still in surgery." Then, realizing how the scene must look he added, "I was just checking on Star."

"Me too," Nick responded, as he walked closer to her bedside. After he looked at her for a moment, he continued, "It's so…"

"So…what?" Warrick questioned.

Nick shrugged. "I was with Star earlier tonight. If I hadn't gotten called into the lab…" Nick's voice choked a little. Warrick wasn't the only one feeling a little guilty.

"You guys had a date tonight?" Warrick was curious.

Nick hesitated with his answer. He wasn't sure how much he should tell Warrick about his and Star's date. "Yeah. We rented a movie and got some take-out."

Warrick could tell there was more to the story, but didn't want to ask. He reminded himself that it wasn't really any business of his. And she could do a lot worse that Nick. "Well, I'm going to go check to see if there's news about Tina," he said as he exited.

Warrick walked down the hall, seemingly in slow motion. His head was swirling with thoughts beyond his control. He wondered if Star would be ok, would Tina make it? Could Star really have shot Tina? If Tina didn't make it, would Star give him a chance? He shook his head. Tina had to be all right. And _when_ she was all right, he made a resolve to be the best husband possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Bang!_ Star's heart started to beat a mile a minute. She pushed her hands against her ears to drown out the sound echoing in them. She was too afraid to open her eyes; she didn't know what she might find.

When the echoing stopped, she moved her hands to her sides. She was a little surprised by what she felt; it was soft and warm. She had expected to feel the cold hard cement.

This finding gave her the courage to open her eyes. She slowly lifted her eyelids and then blinked a few times. She saw the lights above her and could hear the machines behind her. She knew she was in the hospital but she didn't know how she had gotten there.

She looked around the room, looking for someone who could answer her questions. And she found it in the form of her brother in the corner.

"Joe," she called hoarsely to him.

He looked up at the sound of his name. "Star," he sounded relieved. He stood up and walked over to the side of her bed. "How…how are you?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," she replied.

He let out a little laugh, happy she still at least had her sense of humor. "You've been unconscious for a while."

Her eyes got wide. "What? What happened?"

"That's what I was hoping _you_ could tell _me_," he responded.

She shook her head. "I remember leaving the bar."

"You were at a bar? Alone? Star, this is Las Vegas!" Joe chastised her.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not a kid anymore. Anyway, I left and started walking. Then I remember a loud noise…a bang like a gun shot, and then…nothing."

"Nothing else?" he questioned.

"Nothing," she repeated.

Elsewhere in the hospital, another woman was waking up.

Tina's eyes fluttered open. Her body ached, especially her chest. She took a couple looks around, trying to make sure she was actually in the hospital and not dead. Warrick saw her movement out of the corner of his eye and was quickly by her side.

"Tina, baby," he said softly, grasping her hand.

Tina looked up at Warrick. "Hey," she responded. "I made it."

"Yeah," he replied, stroking her hair. "You made it."

"What…what about the other girl?" she asked.

"Other girl?" Warrick wasn't sure he heard her correctly.

"Yeah, she was, uh, a brunette, young," Tina replied. "She…I wouldn't…" she was having a hard time saying the words. "She stepped in to help me."

"Wow," Warrick exhaled. It was a relief to know Star hadn't been the one to do this. Having not found out she was awake, he responded to her question, "The other girl is alive, in a coma."

"Do they know who she is?" Tina asked, always the doctor worried about the other person.

Warrick nodded but hesitated in his response. "Star Rand," he finally stated.

Tina's eye widened with a flash of anger. She realized she had let her emotions show and quickly tried to recover. "Joe's sister?" she attempted to sound surprised.

"Yeah," Warrick confirmed. He wondered about her reaction.

"What a first meeting," Tina mused aloud. Then, under her breath she added, "I guess it's a fair trade."

"What?" Warrick looked incredulously at her. Against her expectations, he'd heard her.

She closed her eyes and chastised herself silently in her mind. "Nothing. I'm just tired, hurting."

Warrick wasn't ready to let it drop. "You said it was a fair trade."

She just turned her head, not wanting to answer.

"Tina," Warrick kissed her hand. "I'm just glad you're alright." He decided the fact that she was all right was more important and he could find out what she meant later.

She turned back to him and gave a weak smile. "I'm glad you're here."

There was a knock on the door, and both turned to look. It was Brass.

"Hey, Brass," Warrick greeted the man.

"Is it ok if I come in?" Brass questioned.

Warrick looked to Tina and she nodded. "Sure. Tina's awake."

Brass walked over to the bed, on the opposite side of where Warrick stood. "How're you feeling, Tina?"

"I'm sore…hurting, but I'll live," she replied to the man she'd met only a few times before.

"Do you think you can answer a couple questions for me?" Brass inquired.

She nodded. "I'll try my best."

"Tell me how you got shot."

Tina let out a deep breath. "I was at a club, getting drinks with some co-workers."

Warrick tried to hide his emotions. He knew which co-worker in particular she was out with: her ex-husband, Robert. They'd had some disagreements in the past about her still hanging out with him.

Tina continued, "I walked out of the bar to get some fresh air because all the smoke in the club was bothering me. As I walked down the sidewalk a guy came up behind me and stuck a gun in my back, forced me down the alley."

Brass broke in, "It was a man, not a girl?"

"Y-yes," she replied. "When he pushed me down the alley, I got a look at him. He was white, 5'10" with dark eyes. He had on some sort of baseball cap, jeans, and a dirty t-shirt."

Brass scribbled notes as Tina spoke. "What about the girl?"

"The man cornered me down the alley, and he didn't want my purse," her eyes started to well with tears at the remembrance of her would-be attacker. "I'm trying to stall and then we both hear footsteps coming down the alley.

"The girl appeared and he pointed the gun towards her. She had her hand in her purse and it made him nervous. It was almost like it was his first time." She shook her head. "Anyway, it distracted him long enough, that I jumped towards him, but he pushed me away. I fell and hit my head on the wall.

"So the other girl took the opportunity and grabbed for the gun. They were wrestling over it and it went off."

"And that's when you were shot?" Brass asked.

"Yeah," Tina confirmed. "Before I passed out from the pain I saw the guy knock the girl down. She looked like she hit her head pretty hard."

"Very hard," Brass replied. "She doesn't remember anything."

"She's awake?" Warrick broke in.

Brass nodded. "About an hour ago."

Warrick's relief showed in his face. Tina noticed and didn't like it.

"Did you see which way the man left?" Brass got back to business sensing the coming tension.

"I didn't," Tina responded.

"Do you think you could recognize him again?"

"Most definitely."

"Ok, thank you, Tina," Brass closed his notebook. "Well, I'll let you get some more rest. If I have any more questions I'll let you know."

After Brass had exited, Warrick couldn't stop his curiosity any longer. "You were having drinks with Robert, weren't you?"

"So?" was her only response.

"Tina, he's your ex," Warrick stated. Then, something dawned on him, the meaning of her earlier statement. "Oh Tina."

"What?" she noticed the change in his tone.

"You think I've been seeing Star on the side," Warrick told her. "Is that why you've been having drinks with him?"

Tina rolled her eyes. "Don't lie to me. I know how much time you've been spending with her."

"Tina, I have not cheated on you," Warrick responded, looking her straight in the eye.

The sincerity of his words struck her and tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. He had a bad feeling about what her response meant.

"Tina, you didn't," Warrick didn't really want to know the answer.

The tears ran down her cheeks and she just slowly nodded. His heart broke. They might not have had the perfect marriage, but he did love her. Things hadn't been easy, but he was faithful to her. And to know she cheated—and with her ex-husband—he couldn't take it.

He slipped his wedding band off and placed it on the nightstand next to her table. "I'll be out of the apartment by the time you're out of the hospital." He silently walked out.

She couldn't think of anything to say. She'd done the unthinkable and actually cheated. When she thought she was evening the score, it didn't seem so bad. But to know he was faithful—she was disappointed in herself. She let him go, knowing he wouldn't be back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Warrick was going to stop in and see Star, but Nick was already in the room. He decided he didn't want to interrupt. He knew, even though his marriage was over, he didn't have any right to Star's affection. He only hoped she and Nick were really happy.

He stared at the floor as he made his way out of the hospital, not watching where he was going. He bumped shoulders with someone on his way out. He looked up; it was Grissom.

"Sorry, Gris," Warrick apologized.

"It's ok," Grissom replied. "I have some interesting news for you."

"Star didn't do," Warrick guessed.

Grissom was a little taken aback by his correct answer. "How did you know?"

Warrick let out a sigh and subconsciously pointed back into the hospital. "Tina's awake."

Grissom knew something must be extremely wrong because even he could pick up on it. Then he noticed Warrick's wedding band was missing. "Where's your wedding ring?"

Warrick looked towards his hand, and then slowly brought it down to his side. He shook his head. "I…it's over." Warrick knew he could confide in Grissom. "She was cheating on me."

"Oh," Grissom responded, not knowing what else to say. Then, in a rare act of humanity he offered, "Do you need a place to stay? I've got an extra bedroom."

Warrick was a little stunned by Grissom's suggestion. "That…that would be great." Then, he quickly added, "But only until I find my own place."

"I'll give you a call when I get off shift," Grissom told him, patting him on the shoulder.

"Ok," Warrick replied. "I'm going to get some of my things together."

Grissom nodded and Warrick left. He felt so dejected. At least he now knew where he was going to stay. But that didn't stop the pain that was growing in his heart.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Star was resting, when there was a knock on her door. It had been a little while since her brother left, and assumed it was him. "Come in," she called without opening her eyes.

"I heard you were awake," Nick stated, startling Star.

She quickly opened her eyes and gave an awkward smile. "Nick, hi."

"How're you feeling?" Nick questioned.

"I'm doing alright. My head is still a little fuzzy and I don't remember everything about that night," she responded. "But I hear I helped Warrick's wife.

Nick nodded and then gave her a sly smile. "What _do_ you remember?"

She let out a little giggle. She knew to what he was referring. "Well, I remember the irony of your phone ringing 'Keep Your Hands To Yourself' before we actually…um, yeah." She timidly looked down.

Nick's smile turned apologetic. "I'm so sorry about that. I hope—"

Star's face turned somber and she held up her hand to stop him. "It shouldn't have even begun. I'm glad we didn't…finish."

Nick's smile down turned. He didn't know how to respond.

Star continued, "Nick, you're a really great guy, but I…I'm in love with someone else."

The information finally clicked in Nick's head. "Warrick," he replied without realizing it.

Star was a little stunned. She hadn't thought her feelings were _that_ transparent. "Yeah," she confirmed. "I never intended for us to go even as far as we did. But the way you kissed me…" She shook her head. "I'm glad we didn't actually…go all the way." She put her head in her hands and muttered, "Gees, I feel like I'm a stupid teenager."

Nick was disappointed, but understood. He had already doubted her feelings for him. He had had misgivings about their romantic interlude, however he had given in to his own desires. "It's…it's all right," he finally replied. "I had my own misgivings."

She looked up at him with tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Nick couldn't hide his disappointment any longer, but was still trying to be the nice guy. "It's ok," he said in barely above a whisper. "I'll let you get back to resting." He turned and left.

Star could feel the tears running down her cheeks. She was disappointed in herself. She never meant to hurt Nick, but apparently she still had. She had to give him credit; he was a complete gentleman about it. She cursed her own heart for wanting what she couldn't have.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A few months later, Star was walking out of the courtroom. She had testified about what she remembered from the night of the attack. She still couldn't remember everything, but most of it had come back to her. There were some things that Tina had testified to that she was glad she didn't remember.

Across the lobby she saw Warrick from behind. She hadn't talked to him or seen him since the night they kissed. And she was in the dark in regards to his situation with Tina, as Warrick had asked Joe not to tell Star, and Joe agreed. She pondered going up and saying hi. She had even started walking in his direction.

As she drew closer, she saw that he was talking to Tina. Tina saw her and gave Star a dirty look. Star caught the look and turned back around. Once, when she was coming out of the office of the Assistant District Attorney, she had run into Tina and Tina had quite a few choice words for Star. Tina's last words were to stay away from her husband. Star couldn't help but wonder what else Tina might have said if Star hadn't helped her out.

Star, however, was not the only one to notice Tina's look. Warrick had seen the quick change in Tina's demeanor and turned to see what had caused it. He spotted a familiar chestnut ponytail bobbing as it made its way out of the lobby.

"Just call my lawyer," Warrick told Tina, cutting her off. He hadn't been listening to her anyway. He hurried away, trying to catch up with Star.

As she walked across the lobby, Star kept turning Tina's words over in her mind. She hadn't done anything wrong and Warrick had been a good friend. She didn't understand why she was such a threat to Tina. She had almost made it to the door when she decided she was going to say hi to Warrick. She paused before turning back around and had second thoughts. She worried she'd been idealizing him too much over the last months.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and heard a familiar voice, "Star."

Star tried to keep her smile from getting too wide as she turned to face him. "Warrick, it's been a while."

"Yeah, it has. How're you?" he replied.

"I've been doing alright, just teaching and playing," she responded. "You?"

He looked over his shoulder towards where Tina had been standing and then back at her. "I've been…surviving. I've been working a lot."

"Doesn't leave much time for anyone else," she stated.

"There is no one else," Warrick told her.

She raised a questioning eyebrow. "What—what happened?"

"I'm getting divorced."

She frowned. "I'm sorry. I feel so guilty."

"It wasn't you," he assured her. "She was cheating on me before I even met you."

She put a hand on his arm. "Oh Warrick, that's awful." She hesitantly hugged him.

He welcomed the affection. He'd been on his own for a number of months now and hadn't been hugged for a while. "Thanks." He paused and pulled away a little. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to write together again."

She smiled again. "I'd really like that. What're you doing right now?"

He once again returned her smile. "I believe I'm spending the rest of the day with you."

She slid her hand into his and they left to make some music together.


End file.
